Angela Franklin
Angela Franklin is the primary antagonist in the Night of the Demons franchise.Once a high school student, Angela hosted a party in Hull House, an abandoned funeral home in which the Hull family were murdered and even before that time, Native Americans called the land cursed. After hosting the party, they perform a seance and awaken an evil demon which possesses a young girl named Suzanne who then kisses Angela, allowing the demon to possess her as well. Many more are possessed until Roger and Judy are left. They manage to escape and the rising sun destroys the bodies though when the police arrive, Angela's body is gone. The demon controlls her body through the other two films. As a demon, Angela has incredible strength, teleportation, telekinesis and immortality. She is also able to possess the dead to gain minions. However, she has her weaknesses. She is only active during Halloween and must return to where she came from when it is over. She is unable to leave Hull House due to the underground stream unless something from Hull House is taken. She is also vulnerable to crosses, the rising sun and holy water. Like many horror icons, she can't be truly killed and always comes back. Trivia *Her sense of humor is often compared to Freddy Krueger *In the original 1988 film, her last name is "Franklin", but in the 2009 remake her last name is "Feld", she is not the only character who's name changed, many of the main characters names where changed too. External Links Angela at Villians Wiki Angela at IMDB 10 Lesser-Known Horror Villains to Dress Up as at Halloween Page 9 of 10 Angela Gallery images (84).jpg P.jpg 241388_50845.jpg l (3).jpg Night-of-the-Demons-2010-horror-movies-15310431-709-1280.jpg|Angela in the 2009 remake images (85).jpg|Demon Angela in the remake of the movie notdremake031109.jpg {Won}} Elena Gilbert is the fourth and last surviving doppelgänger of Amara (who was the world's first immortal woman), and she is also a vampire. She is also one of the central characters and main protagonists of The Vampire Diaries. She lives in the supernatural town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, in the Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan Salvatore and Alaric J. Saltzman. She used to live at 2104 Maple Street, but she left when her brother became a member of The Five and later burned down the house after his death. Elena is best friends with Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan, Caroline Forbes, and Damon Salvatore. Throughout the series, her actions and beliefs are mostly influenced by her on-and-off romantic relationships with Stefan and Damon Salvatore, and by her antagonistic relationship with her maternal ancestor and fellow Doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova. Her life also changes drastically as her friends and herself are caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them and are forced to face powerful supernatural enemies. After Jeremy's death, she turns off her humanity. Vampires and hybrids, in some cases, have a sire bond to the one who turned them. A sire bond between vampires is uncommon, but it does exist between Elena and Damon because she had strong human feelings for him before she died and was turned into a vampire. He was the one who got her to turn off her emotions, but also got her to turn them back on by killing her close friend, Matt. Jeremy was later resurrected by Bonnie. During the events of Season Five, she and Damon fought for each other despite the many complications they had to face in their relationship, but Damon broke up with her because he thought he was "bad for her". Elena's body was also hijacked by Katherine, who didn't want to die after suffering from the affects of the cure and it took a while for Elena's friends to discover Katherine's lie and when she died, she left a little present for Elena but this later got cured. She and Damon got back together eventually near the end of the season, but it is short lived after Damon destroyed The Travelers by sacrificing himself and Elena, while Liv Parker performed a spell that the Travelers used to bring back their leader, Markos. But the spell was cut-off before Damon could pass through Bonnie, so he and Bonnie were trapped at the destruction of The Other Side and left in a bright light, leaving Elena and their friends heartbroken by their impending deaths. She graduated from Mystic Falls High School, where she was a cheerleader, honor student, and one of the most popular girls in the school. Elena wants to become a great writer, and she has a diary in which she writes everything that happens in her life. She was originally turned in this direction by her adoptive mother, who gave Elena her first diary when she was ten. She attends Whitmore College with Caroline and Bonnie. Elena has been struggling to live a normal life ever since her adoptive parents died in a car accident. Elena is described as a star student. She is popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She can be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. Elena is the last living member of the Petrova Family, and a member of the Gilbert Family. Early Life Elena was born on June 22nd, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming who both flee town a few days after giving birth. John's brother Grayson and his wife Miranda, who desperately want to have children but are having difficulties conceiving, adopted Elena following her birth. Because Grayson's a doctor, he's able to tamper with the birth records, making himself and Miranda appear as Elena's biological parents on her birth certificate. If anyone ever becomes suspicious, they have the birth certificate for documentation proof. She later gets a younger "brother," Jeremy, who is also her biological cousin. At age 7, Elena lost her ball in the basement of the Gilbert Building, and almost came across one her father's experiments for the Augustine society after she heard screams, possibly from an unknown vampire. Just as she was about to open the basement's room, she was stopped in time by her father before she could enter the room. Elena and Caroline at one point tried to decide which of her traits were the most annoying, her control freakiness or her delusional posistivity. In the second grade Caroline had Elena help her build a Barbie castle. .]]During her sophomore year, Elena has a relationship with Matt Donovan, her oldest friend with whom she formerly shared a crib with. At a bonfire, the two of them get into an argument where, afterwards, she calls her parents to pick her up. While waiting to be picked up, she meets Damon Salvatore who originally confuses her with Katherine. He tells her she wants a love that consumes her as well as passion, adventure and danger when she admits she doesn't know what she wants. Damon then compels her to forget the meeting. Elena's parents then arrive to pick her up. ' deaths.]]After leaving the bonfire with her parents, their car unexpectedly drives off Wickery Bridge. Stefan Salvatore, who is nearby, hears the crash and saves an unconscious Elena at Grayson's insistence. Stefan's unable to save her parents and takes Elena to hospital. Afterwards, she breaks up with Matt and she and Jeremy begin to live with their aunt, Jenna Sommers,who became their guardian. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Series Elena Gilbert/Season 1|Season One Elena Gilbert/Season 2|Season Two Elena Gilbert/Season 3|Season Three Elena Gilbert/Season 4|Season Four Elena Gilbert/Season Five|Season Five Season Six TBA Personality Human As a human, she's the sociable popular girl in school and the girl next door. She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, normally intelligent, beautiful, friendly and easy to get along with. Elena is also athletic and a cheerleader. Elena's favorite hobby is writing in her journal. Elena says that she's always wanted to be a writer. Elena's "dark side" from the books as a human is never explored because it "didn't ever feel like a characteristic" the show wanted for their heroine. Elena's actual dark side is her "deep, deep connection to other people". Elena's always surrounded by drama. She's always helping around in her community events and Caroline calls her the mothering type. Vampire |-|With Humanity= As a vampire, Elena's personality is amplified. In some ways, Elena is considered to be the opposite of Katherine. In terms of blood consumption, Elena wants to live on a diet of animal blood, like Stefan Salvatore, in an attempt to avoid hurting someone. However, after she is unable to keep down animal blood, human blood from a blood bag or vampire blood, she begins to feed from Matt. It is discovered that her inability to consume other sources of blood was unintentionally due to her sire bond with Damon, and eventually begins to live on a diet of blood bags from a human blood bank. Now that Elena is a vampire, her feelings are magnified, including her feelings for Damon, and they're much harder for her to ignore and push aside. She also struggles with magnified grief from the loss of so many family members, and anger towards those who put her remaining friends and family in danger. As she's learning to live as a vampire, she begins to learn that she has more in common with Damon than she does with Stefan, and while it scares her, it also makes things more exciting and opens her eyes a bit. These feelings eventually lead to her break up with Stefan as well as the discovery of the sire bond, which pushes everyone to find the cure, hidden with Silas in a tomb. Elena has now accepted being a vampire. With her humanity back, she becomes more determined than she wants, she goes back to being tearful in situations of pain and suffering. And more determined to discover mysterious situations making use of their gifts of compulsion. |-|Without Humanity= When Elena's brother Jeremy dies during their failed attempt at obtaining the cure, Elena's in denial that he's dead, believing the Gilbert ring will bring him back to life and rejecting anyone who says otherwise. When she finally accepts that he's gone, she breaks into tears. Damon hugs her and tries to calm her down, eventually telling her to "turn it off". She complies. She doesn't care who sees her doing what. As well as losing her humanity, she's lost her modesty. She doesn't care about the rules. Elena always lived by her set of rules, what she thought was right and wrong, and now it's like she's thrown all the rules to the wind and she just does whatever she wants to do. Elena is more blunt and honest and, "It is what it is and I am what I am and want what I want. And right now I would like to feed on that girl over there. And I resent you for trying to stop me." Elena is more direct about getting exactly what it is that she wants. Elena speaks the truth all the time and it's brutal and not fun for the people who have to listen to it. Without her human emotions, such as compassion and grief, she doesn't care about anything anymore. She feeds indiscriminately, walks around without clothes, and does what she pleases. While she and Katherine differ in their personalities, with Katherine always lying and playing games, Elena is more blunt and brutally honest, speaking without any tact for anyone's feelings, and saying whatever she has to so that she can get her way. She and Katherine are similar in their abilities to manipulate others, and to think several steps ahead of Stefan or Damon, who are trying to save her. Her actions without her emotions push Stefan and Damon to track Katherine so that they can steal the cure back from her and give it to Elena, hoping it will solve her problems, but they are pushing their beliefs and what they want on her so hard that she feels resentful and frustrated with them, which causes her to act out in unexpected ways, such as getting into a physical fight with Caroline after attacking her mother. She tells them she has no interest in the cure now that she's taking advantage of the perks of being a vampire, and wants them to respect her choice; the more they push her, the more she pushes back. While Damon and Stefan are worried that she will cross the line while her human emotions are shut off and won't be able to take it back, Elena warns them that she has no intentions of taking the cure, and if they don't accept her decision, that there will be consequences.}} Physical Appearance Physically, Elena is a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes mistaken as doe-eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. Her height is 5'7 (168 cm) and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Elena has an uncanny physical resemblance to her ancestor and doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce, who often poses as Elena in order to trick others. However, even though Elena and Katherine look exactly the same in terms of physical appearance, there are some slight differences between the two in terms of fashion and style, and especially personality. Elena physically resembles the Original Petrova, Amara. In terms of fashion sense, while Elena's human, she's much more casual, sporty and "girl next door" and doesn't wear a lot of make up or favor fashionable clothing unless attending a formal event. Elena favors wearing dark blue jeans with t-shirts of various colors and Converse sneakers. Elena primarily wears fashionable clothing or dresses up for special occasions or formal events. Katherine's fashion sense or style, on the other hand, is much more high maintenance, expensive and trendy. Another distinct difference between Elena and Katherine's physical appearance is that Elena always wears her hair flat and straight, which Katherine does not like, while Katherine wears her hair curly. However, Katherine often straightens her hair in order to fool people when she's posing as Elena. Elena wore a special necklace containing the herb vervain in it as a human, which is really the Esther's talisman which cannot be destroyed; it was given to her by Stefan to protect her from compulsion. Elena as a newly turned vampire wears a small lapis lazuli daylight ring made by Bonnie in order to protect her from the sunlight. Elena has a slightly more sophisticated look and trades her usual jeans and t-shirts to dresses and boots. Since Elena now has the freedom to accessorize, she dips into her jewelry box more often. Elena is seen wearing more chain necklaces in season 4. After she abandons her humanity, she becomes more womanly in the way she looks. She gets red streaks in her hair and curls it. She also begins to wear skirts and belts. When Katherine possessed Elena, she removed the red streaks. In American Gothic, Elena impersonates for the first time. As she has now changed her style, she's able to temporarily fool Elijah of her identity. As Katherine's wardrobe is much more adult, Elena switches her comfortable boots for high heels, casual denim jacket for slim fitting leather and took Katherine's sparkly eye catching jewelry including earrings, bracelets and her watch. To pass for Katherine, Elena also applies more make up, particularly dark eye shadow and eyeliner to a much more "sluttier" degree, as said by Rebekah. At first glance, Elena and Katherine are identical yet their personalities, mannerisms, style, and makeup differ greatly and are generally aspects which give away their identity. Later on Season Five, Elena starts to use more skinny jeans, low-heeled boots, low heels, combat boots, sleeveless blouses, leather jackets, short skirts and super short shorts, varied dresses, makeup and plunges more in her jewelry box. Relationships Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy is Elena's biological cousin/adoptive brother. Although Jeremy and Elena are biological first cousins, they've been raised together as siblings. After their parents die, they wanted to help and protect each other. Once the two of them became more aware of the supernatural activities and entities of Mystic Falls, Elena and Jeremy worked to keep each other and their other loved ones safe. Although they sometimes were led apart, they still seemed to retain their closeness as siblings. They loved each other and were always willing to risk their lives to save one another. They had a bond that no one could ever break. After becoming a vampire, he still loves her regardless of what she is. They continue to protect each other seeing that they are what they have left each other. Losing her younger brother crushes her and causes her to turn her emotions off. But thanks to Bonnie, he was brought to life. Damon Salvatore Damon Salvatore is Elena's one true love, her best friend, and Stefan's impulsive elder brother. As the series progressed, they fell in love with each other. Damon is a 173 year old immortal who is described as seductive, cocky, acts arrogant, impulsive, dangerous, and charming. Elena first met Damon when he was in Mystic Falls looking for his object of obsession for over a century, Katherine Pierce. He then talked to Elena but afterwards, compelled her to forget their meeting. Elena then met Damon again at the Salvatore Boarding House when she went to look for Stefan. After a while, she started to view Damon as self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel, especially when she found out that he continuously abused and used her close friend, Caroline Forbes against her will. She was horrified to discover that Damon was also behind all of the murders and unusual "animal" attacks in Mystic Falls. Originally, Damon disliked Elena and was rather apathetic about whether Elena lived or died. Damon was drawn to Elena, mostly due to the fact that Elena bears an uncanny resemblance to the object of his obsession for over a century, Katherine. Although Damon and Elena often bicker and don't get along, Elena began to slowly warm up to him as she got to know him, befriending him in the process. But she still kept her distance due to Damon's constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Damon and Elena's friendship deepens with time and the two become closer, Damon fallen for Elena and Elena developing feelings for Damon. Damon once told Elena that he loved her, but that he didn't deserve her, but Stefan does. He then compelled her to forget his confession afterwards. As opposed to Stefan, Damon is seen to be extremely selfish when it comes to Elena, willing to put the life of Elena's before anyone else's, including Elena's loved ones. But throughout the series, he has grown and changed, protecting Elena, her family, and friends. It has been a consistency throughout the series that even though Elena cares deeply about Damon and has feelings for him. But Elena and Damon are still closer than ever, and the sexual tension between them has even increased as Elena's emotions were heightened. During Season Four, Stefan ends his relationship with Elena because of her no longer fighting the feelings she has for Damon. Elena admitted to Damon that he was the reason for her breakup with Stefan and with Jeremy trying to kill her, Elena was forced to move into the boarding house with Damon. Stefan moved out when she moved in because of the awkward situation and relationship between her and Damon. Damon and Elena also make love for the first time and became a real couple the night she moved in with him. Damon has never, not once, given any indication that Elena would “lose” him, under any circumstances really. Quite the opposite, he promised never to leave her again. The passion they share is hard to define. Damon once again had the opportunity to prove his worth and show Elena his humanity. She brings out the good side of him — that he doesn't have to kill for fun and drink blood from innocent people. This humanity makes it only harder for Elena to hide her true feelings for Damon. She cares very much about him. Throughout the series, she maintains a rocky relationship with him but they manage to overcome anything. She confessed her love for him after the sire bond was broken in the season finale. During Season Five, they had the perfect summer together and decided to have make their long distance relationship work while she would go off to college. Once again, obstacles started to get in the way of their relationship such as the doppelgänger prophecy, his dark past of Augustine, and Katherine taking over her body. Stefan Salvatore Stefan Salvatore is Elena's close friend and ex-boyfriend, as well as Damon's younger brother. Stefan is a 163 year old immortal who is described as handsome, athletic, mysterious, brooding, kind, compassionate and thoughtful. After returning home to Mystic Falls after years of being gone, Stefan unexpectedly "met" Elena on May 23, 2009, after he heard Elena and her parents' car accident while he was out at Wickery Bridge. The Gilbert's car had submerged deep into the water under the bridge, where Elena and her parents were facing death by drowning. It was then that Stefan miraculously saved Elena's life, although unfortunately, Elena's parents, Grayson and Miranda, didn't survive the tragedy. After the accident, Elena spent months wondering how she made it out of the accident and believed that her survival was a "miracle". For the next four months, Stefan remained in Mystic Falls, while studying Elena's background from afar. Stefan investigated Elena's background in order to find out whether or not Elena was really Katherine Pierce due to Elena's uncanny physical resemblance to her. Stefan eventually discovers through the info that he has researched and gained, that Elena is not Katherine and Stefan is relieved by this. He slowly starts to fall for her from afar and he stays in Mystic Falls because he has to know her. Elena fatefully and unexpectedly meets Stefan for the first time at the beginning of the new school year outside of the Men's washroom. Elena is undeniably drawn to Stefan and the two have an instant, deep and indescribable connection. Stefan and Elena begin to bond and slowly start to develop a romantic relationship. They both realize that they share many qualities, hobbies, traits, values and beliefs in common. As Elena and Stefan start falling deeper in love with each other, Elena unexpectedly discovers Stefan's deep, dark secret: Stefan is a century old vampire with a mysterious past. Although Elena is at first scared of Stefan and what he is, Elena eventually accepts Stefan's vampire-ism. As opposed to Damon, Stefan is known to respect Elena and honor her choices and wishes, even if he doesn't agree with them. Stefan and Elena no longer have a strong love and connection. There have been many different obstacles over the course of the series that have tried to come between them. Some of these obstacles include Stefan's brother, Damon, Stefan's blood addiction issues, the unexpectedly events in Mystic Falls, Klaus, Rebekah, the Originals, Katherine Pierce, John Gilbert, Stefan's Ripper phase and most recently, Elena's new found vampirism. When she reveals she is in love with Damon. Elena admitted she was no longer in love with Stefan because of feelings that he treats her like a project and looks at her like a broken toy and that she can't be with someone like that. They remain good friends. Alaric Saltzman Alaric was Elena's step father and guardian. They became close when Alaric started dating her aunt Jenna. Alaric was also her history tutor. Alaric taught Elena how to protect herself from vampires and how to fight. Alaric became the legal guardian of Elena when her aunt Jenna was killed by Klaus. As Elena didn't have much family left, Alaric was there for her and Jeremy. Alaric along with Damon, protected Elena from the dangers that surrounded them. Elena was devastated when Esther turned Alaric into an Original resulting into him not completing the transition. But Esther took control of Bonnie and made her feed him her blood so that the transition would complete. Alaric then took Elena hostage so he could lead Klaus there to kill him. Elena realized that their lives are connected meaning if she dies, he dies. The moment Elena had died, Alaric died in Damon's arms and Elena came back as a vampire. During season four, she had mourned him and amends were then made. Bonnie Bennett Bonnie Bennett has been best friends with Elena since childhood. Bonnie is also a close friend of Caroline Forbes. Bonnie has mentioned that she and Elena are so close they're like sisters, and she would die for Elena in an instant without hesitation. Throughout the series, Bonnie is protective of Elena, even risking her life to ensure Elena's safety and protection. Elena used to joke about Bonnie's "supernatural" or psychic powers until Bonnie eventually discovered she is descended from a long line of powerful witches, inheriting the gifts herself. Although Bonnie has always been supportive of Elena, after Elena began a relationship with Stefan Salvatore, a vampire, Bonnie and Elena begin drifting apart. Their friendship was strained when her Grams died after being weakened by a preforming a powerful spell to help the Salvatore brothers release Katherine Pierce. From the episode Isobel and onward, their friendship has remained relatively consistent and the two remain best friends. Ever since Jeremy died and Elena turned off her humanity, Elena ruined her friendship with Bonnie by almost trying to kill her. When Elena got her humanity back, she and Bonnie are now back to being best friends and have a strong friendship. They are also roommates with Caroline in college. Caroline Forbes Although Elena and Caroline had been friends since childhood, Caroline's constant insecurities as a human, which made her jealous of Elena at times, had created and maintained a friendly rivalry between the two. When Caroline became a vampire, her insecurities went away, and their relationship improved a lot as a result. When Elena became a vampire herself, however, she broke up with Stefan and started dating Damon instead. And because Caroline could never accept this, as she never liked Damon and always saw Stefan as the better brother, their friendship degraded considerably. Later, it further degraded after Elena turned her humanity off, to the point that they are were enemies: Elena tried to stake Caroline, and will do everything that she can to ruin the prom dance that she carefully planned. That problem seems to be fixed in the latest episode. Now they are back to being best friends and has upgraded tremendously. They are even roommates in college. Other Relationships *Elena and Katherine (Maternal Ancestor/Enemies) *Elena and Matt (Ex-Boyfriend/Close Friends) *Elena and Elijah (Frenemies) *Elena and Meredith (Friends) *Elena and Silas (Enemies) *Elena and Klaus (Enemies) *Elena and Rebekah (Enemies/Former Friends) *Elena and Jenna (Adoptive Maternal Aunt/Friends) *Elena and Tyler (Friends) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Damon, Elena, and Alaric (Best Friends) *Elena and April (Ex-Friends/Enemies) *Aaron and Elena (Former Friends) *Elena and Lexi (Friends, Allies) Appearances A Darker Truth * Part 2 (archive footage, uncredited) Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' (Body only) *''No Exit'' (Body Only) *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season 6 TBA (See Season six For Confirmation) }} Novels In the novels, Elena is described as a very beautiful, popular girl in high school. All of the boys want her and all of the girls want to be like her. Elena was born July 5, 1974 in Fells Church, Virginia to Thomas Gilbert and Elizabeth Gilbert (née Morrow), who were tragically killed in a car accident years back. Elena is 17 at the beginning of the very first book, and she is the most beautiful, popular girl at Robert E. Lee High School (mainly called the Queen). Physically, Elena is extremely beautiful. She has an 'angelic' physical appearance. Elena has a thick, long, straight pale golden hair, which reaches just above her waist and is so fair in color, it almost seems to shimmer in the sunlight like gold. Elena has an unusual, unique eye color of blue, which is described to be the same color of lapis lazuli (a deep, dark blue) stone (which is the stone vampires use to protect themselves from sunlight) with flecks of gold (but have also been described to be the color of violets). She has a fair, pale, and creamy skin (compared to the color of swans, alabaster or porcelain) with light rosy pink cheeks, long dark-blonde lashes, and dark blonde eyebrows. Elena is of average height for a teenage girl and she is described to have a slender, gorgeous body. According to Stefan, Elena is about a good hand span taller than Katherine. Although Elena has a strong physical resemblance to Katherine, there are slight physical differences among the two girls. While Katherine has lighter, silvery eyebrows and eyelashes, Elena's brows and lashes are darker blonde. Katherine is described to have extremely long (it pools and trails behind her on the floor) darker blonde curlier hair while Elena has pale gold blonde straight hair. Elena sees herself as beautiful; therefore, she is quite proud and vain. Elena is said to strongly resemble Katherine, so much so that Stefan is strongly reminded of Katherine when he unexpectedly meets Elena for the first time in the first novel. There are repeated references as to her looking like an angel or "angelic". Personality wise, Elena is described as loyal, protective, caring, strong-willed, determined, popular, sociable and active. However, she is also selfish, self-absorbed, vain, spoiled, childish and headstrong. Most of this extreme change in Elena's personality and outlook had to do with her meeting Stefan. In terms of love and romance, Elena often used the boys or the opposite sex as toys, prizes and objects to help boost her self-esteem. Elena always felt that even though all of the boys in Fells Church desired her and wanted to be with her, she felt that she was yearning for something "more" and that something (or somebody) was "missing". Elena's first love was her childhood friend, Matt Honeycutt, who is the good-looking, all-American, star athlete. At the very beginning of the school year, Elena breaks up with Matt because she feels that there are no sparks in their relationship and that she discovers that she loves Matt in more of a platonic, cousin, brother or best friend way. Elena's life changes forever when she unexpectedly encounters a handsome, mysterious, foreign boy, Stefan Salvatore. Elena is deeply, passionately in love with her soul mate Stefan (to whom she is connected and bound to by a "silver cord"), but she also has deep feelings of desire for Damon (Stefan's dangerous, malevolent elder brother). Elena dies several times in the series, going from a regular human, to a vampire (after she consumes enough vampire blood from both Salvatore brothers), to a ghost/spirit of the afterlife, to a supernatural human with special powers and abilities. Most recently, Elena has discovered that she is a Guardian on Earth, a very rare species. Guardians are said to create balance between good vs. evil on Earth and are destined to fight all darkness and evil vibes on Earth, restoring good on Earth as much as possible. Name *'Elena' is a feminine first name of Greek origin ‘Ελενη (Elene) or ''‘ελενη (Elene) which means "torch".'' The meaning of Elena is "the shining light", "the bright one" or "light". ''It is a variation of the name 'Helen. * '''Gilbert, which is Elena's surname, is a surname of Germanic origin. The English-language surname is derived from Giselbert, a medieval personal name composed of the following Germanic elements gisil ("pledge", "hostage", "noble youth") and berht ("bright", "famous"). Trivia References Tropes *Elena's Tropes Quotes Elena's Quotes ---- Gallery See also de:Elena Gilbert fr:Elena Gilbert it:Elena Gilbert Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Gilbert Family Category:Petrova Family Category:Supernatural Category:Doppelgängers Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Female Characters Category:Unkown Fate